


Duelos y quebrantos

by Nuraicha



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, Introspection, Not Beta Read, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuraicha/pseuds/Nuraicha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De cómo la vida de Will Graham se convirtió en una pesadilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duelos y quebrantos

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Duelos y Quebrantos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478379) by [Nuraicha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuraicha/pseuds/Nuraicha)



> ¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic sobre _Hannibal_ y estoy muy ilusionada al respecto. Consiste en un atisbo de los pensamientos de Will durante la escena final del último episodio de la primera temporada.
> 
> El título es una referencia gastronómica: los ["duelos y quebrantos"](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Duelos_y_quebrantos) es un plato típico de la gastronomía manchega que pensé que encajaría en la historia, tanto por el significado literal como por el hecho de que consista en un montón de trozos de carne :P
> 
> Muchísimas gracias a mi amiga [CristiRanda](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda), que lo leyó y me dio ánimos para postearlo <3
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis y, por favor, si veis cualquier fallo comunicádmelo para que pueda corregirlo porque, al no tener beta, ¡se me puede haber escapado alguna cosilla!

A veces tu vida se vuelve una pesadilla en menos de un segundo. Otras, puedes observar como lentamente ese mal sueño se transforma en realidad minuto a minuto. Sea como sea, en ningún caso estás preparado para el resultado.

Nunca le he considerado mi amigo. Quizá, en un futuro, podríamos haber alcanzado esa relación. No, él al principio era solo un profesional; el inconveniente que tenía que sufrir si no quería que Jack me echara. Poco a poco, se convirtió en algo más: un colega, un confidente, casi una roca a la que aferrarme, sobre todo cuando el final se acercaba. Siempre impertérrito, siempre serio, siempre tan alejado, pero en cierta manera cercano a mis tribulaciones.

Le llegué a envidiar.

¿Cómo será ser capaz de ayudar a otros, sumergiéndote en su mente, y no sentir nada? ¿Bucear en sus horrores, en las mayores mierdas que su subconsciente ha producido, y salir impoluto? ¡Mi trabajo hubiera sido tan fácil si hubiese sido capaz de hacer eso!

Ahora todo tiene sentido. Me enfurece que jamás llegara a ver a través de su fachada, que no fuera capaz de comprender sus razones; si lo puedo hacer con gente totalmente ajena a mí, ¿por qué no cuando el psicópata está sentado en la misma habitación que yo?

No es traición lo que siento. Traición se reserva para tus allegados. Lo que siento es pura furia, por no haberme percatado antes de quién era en realidad, por permitirle jugar con mi mente, por hacerme dudar, por poner a todos en mi contra…

Pero, sobre todo, por romperme como mero divertimento, pura y retorcida curiosidad. Me da igual que sea una conducta apropiada para psicópatas como él, no es algo que pudiera esperarme; no cuando llegué a creer que, si me curaba, él quizás se convertiría en un gran amigo.

Rabia, frustración, ira, incomprensión.

Y terror.

Terror porque, cuando escucho su voz y le miro a los ojos, veo la certeza de lo que él me ha confirmado, de lo que en él me ha convertido.

Quiero matarle, no por venganza ni por justicia.

Quiero sentir como su sangre corre entre mis dedos por el puro placer sádico que me daría ver como se escapa la vida a alguien que ha jugado con tantas otras. Quiero hacerle sufrir, conseguir romper su mente de la misma manera que él ha roto la mía. Torturarle hasta el punto de que no sepa distinguir la realidad de la alucinación. Hacerle sentir todo el dolor, o incluso más, que él me ha infligido. Sé que no me daría ningún remordimiento.

El doctor Lecter sonríe y yo veo que no habrá escapatoria. Haga lo que haga, perderé.


End file.
